


Beneath This Dark Sky

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom shares a memory of Naga's sacred place with Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath This Dark Sky

“Chrom... what is Mount Prism like?" 

Beneath this dark sky, Robin's brown eyes stare up at him, beseeching. He is kneeling beside her. Falchion lies beside them, bloody. "Mount Prism?" he echoes, and leans over her. 

"Yes... I want to hear about it. Can I see it... through your eyes?" 

A tear falls onto her face, and she blinks, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks for an instant. He has only been to Mount Prism twice, but the memory of the sacred place is easy to conjure. 

"Imagine a wide open space, beneath clear blue skies."

Her eyes flicker up to the sky above him, and he knows it is dark and cloudy here and now. "Soft green grass is underfoot, and it caresses your hand like feathers when you run your fingers through it. There is a smell of flowers surrounding us, beautiful but indescribable..." Beneath this dark sky, he inhales, and Robin draws in a breath as well. 

She stares up at him. "I can almost smell them." 

Suddenly, it's difficult to see her through the blur in his eyes. 

He continues, "The thing I remember most is the sunlight..."

Robin blinks at him, hanging on his every word. "Yes? What about... the sunlight?" 

"When you raise your head to the sun, you can feel the kiss of Naga. She is there, even if you can't see her." He smooths his hand on Robin's hair, brushing the wayward brown strands behind her ear like he usually does.

"Yes," she says, and winces. "I want more. Take me there, Chrom." 

"Robin," he whispers. "I don't think..." 

"Please..." 

He sighs, and her fingers twine between his own. He's taken off his gloves, so he feels her rough sword callouses and the soft skin surrounding those patches. "The warmth... makes you feel drowsy, as if you just want to take a nap in that sunlight, that peaceful place." 

"Ah..." she breathes. "I see it now." 

"No, Robin, don't!" He shakes her shoulder, and she cries out as he jostles her. 

He's immediately apologetic, for more than just this one shift. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Robin, I've failed you..." He bows his head against her shoulder and starts crying in earnest. Her hand comes up and caresses his head. After a few seconds, he forces his eyes open, swiping angrily at the tears. He doesn't want to miss another second of her face. 

"It's okay, Chrom," she whispers, her eyes seeing beyond him. Beneath this dark sky, she sees the sunlight he's shared with her. "You didn't fail me. I see the sunlight. It's so bright and warm, and comforting. I think... I think Naga sees me, even though I'm fell blood."

"I know she sees you," he croaks. 

"Tell me more, Chrom." Her eyes focus back on him, and he leans closer.

"We lay there together, in the tall grass that waves around us, the sound of the wind hissing through the grass. Little Luci is running toward us, giggling as Morgan chases her. And Lucina is beside us, braiding flowers into your hair." 

She smiles. "I'm there, Chrom. You can let go now." 

"I'll never let go, Robin." He kisses her, and her lips purse against his briefly.

When he pulls back, her eyes are open, but distant. 

"Wait for me," he whispers against her forehead. "I'll join you when I'm done here, however long it takes." 

"I... will. I... love..." Her breath is soft against his skin.

"Robin, I love you." 

She smiles at him. 

Then she's gone.

Beneath the dark sky, Chrom looks up, sees the thin Plegian banner on the other end of the lance which had punched deep into her stomach, fluttering in the hot breeze. 

Mount Prism, sacred to Naga, stands there in the distance, a place that Robin will never see. He hopes he did it justice, for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a melancholy mood listening to Durban Skies by Bastille, and this sad scene... happened.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
